Time
by Kate2231
Summary: Time goes by slowly for humans but for the rest of the world itself they are merely a blink of the eye before they’re gone. As time does to most things, it washes away the footprints of man. Life’s just too short to let love pass you bye.


**Kate: I do NOT own Naruto and I give you a slight pre-warning…this story isn't very good. **

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Time**

Trees brushed past in a blur and the natural scent of pine filled the air. Streams of light began to fade above but there was no time for stopping. The air became cold as it whipped malevolently against flesh and the temperature continued to drop. Eyes void of any emotion swept the area in search of something particular, or, rather, someone.

The eyes landed on an open field where a man stood with raven black hair and an equally emotionless façade.

No immediate movements were made as the two stood in the meadow, staring each other down. The sounds of crickets could be heard all around them and the eerie full moon was hidden partly behind the clouds in an ominous way. No one dared speak the first words to break the daunting silence.

After another moment of silence it was understood that time was something that they were short on and words were becoming mandatory.

"You wished to see me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Hn."

"I don't speak mentally impaired; you'll have to repeat that in a more intelligent form."

"You've changed."

"Well, aren't you Mr. Obvious?"

"Sakura, I-"

"Uchiha, I didn't come here willingly. The fifth ordered this as a mission, so, I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to prolong this meeting and spit out whatever you have to say along with you're report on sound that you promised."

Silence ensued as the Uchiha tried to recollect his thoughts. This would be one of their only opportunities to speak before the battle began between sound and leaf. He had to tell her everything that he had wanted to tell her before but was never able to.

"Sound is approaching with at least 4000 strong. Earth is with them, a new alliance was formed. Both wish for the demise of Konoha."

But he didn't…he didn't tell her that he loved her and that he left to protect her. He never spoke a single word about why he didn't come back sooner. He never bothered to mention that this became an undercover mission. No, he didn't tell her a thing about any of it.

"That's not good. Sand won't be here by then. They're still a day's travel away. They got caught up in a sand storm."

"And Cloud? What about them?"

"They won't help us. They don't want to be involved in another ninja war. If things go to their liking, they'll end up as the strongest among the countries after this. If we manage to win, it will take along time to rebuild."

"But we've done it before, we can do it again."

She narrowed her jade eyes at the Uchiha. She hated that Tsunade had accepted him back so easily, but what made her even angrier was that no one ever told her about this all being an undercover mission. She had been pained by his betrayal for years and no one bothered to tell her the truth. She managed to discover it on her own when sorting through Tsunade's files. Sakura was unsure of where to place her trust now.

"Hai, Konoha will have to hold them off until dawn in hopes that reinforcements will arrive. It will be your job to take out the snake himself. Understood?"

"I know my job."

"You better."

Another stony silence developed and the wind picked up even greater as the moon shone down on the meadow. Emerald met onyx in an icy stare off.

"I better report back to the fifth."

Sasuke just nodded as the pinkette disappeared with the wind. Not a trace was left that she was even there. He couldn't even sense the faintest bit of her chakra signature. He turned to leave as well as he gazed up at the moon with slight despair.

"Sakura…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Bodies were splayed out everywhere and few leaf Nin were left standing. The blonde hokage had ordered most if not almost all of her loyal ninja to retreat with the villagers to the distant mountains. It was now she, Jiraiya, Shizune, Neji, Lee, Gai, Shino, Kakashi, and somewhere among the mess was Sasuke and her apprentice Sakura. A small handful of other Nin had also stayed behind but she had sent most of Rookie 9 away along with Tenten whom were some of their best fighters. Naruto was upset over having to leave them behind, but as the next in line for hokage, he understood. She couldn't risk loosing any of them now.

The plan was simple. They would be the sacrifices in order for the others to escape. She would do her best to hold them off for Neji, Lee, and Shino to soon follow the others. Sakura and Sasuke would more than likely not make it. They had the task of taking down the leaders. Sasuke was to kill Orochimaru while Sakura took out the Earth's Kage and Kabuto. If Gai and Kakashi were lucky enough, they could possibly escape to the hidden boats a ways away and catch up with the others later. She and Jiraiya would fight until their last.

"Tsunade, you should go. They'll need you."

Her chocolate almond eyes looked over to the white haired man beside her. He was the man that she had fallen in love with and planned to marry in only three months. Sadly, they wouldn't get that opportunity.

"No, they have Naruto."

Buildings fell and fires flashed. Smoke filled the air as death cries were heard. Konoha was slowly falling to the hands of the enemy. Sand was nowhere to be seen. Dawn was still a few hours away and they were struggling to keep the city for even thirty minutes more.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

They were running, running away from a battle that they had lost before it even began. It seemed that Tsunade had known that they wouldn't be able to hold them off and had sent the villagers along with most of the strongest and elite ninjas away.

Tenten struggled to fight off her tears as she wondered if Neji, Lee, and her sensei would make it. Lee had become a very close friend to her and she couldn't imagine life without his and her sensei's constant nonsense talk about 'the power of youth'. Neji, he was her world; they had been dating for four months now and she was madly in love with him. It tore her apart to leave him behind, but he would've been too worried about her safety to focus if she were to stay.

Hinata stood faithfully by Naruto's side as he led them further into the mountains. Naruto was pained about leaving behind his friends, senseis, the village, team, and Sakura, the girl that was like his little sister. She grew strong over the years and more independent, but he wasn't sure if she could handle a mission as demanding as this. He prayed to whatever god that was out there and that would listen that they would keep her safe along with all of his other precious people.

"Hinata, will she be ok?"

Hinata was used to him talking to her more often now since they had become good friends over the past three years. She knew that she would never hold the same place in his heart like Sakura did but she was hoping for a different spot anyway. Hinata looked up to him as the pale moonlight shown down on her face and enhanced her more dominant features. Her pearl eyes seemed to glow and her usually raven hair became highlighted in blue.

"She's strong." Became her only reply so as to remain honest. Truthfully, she wasn't sure whether Sakura would survive or not. She didn't know if any of them would make it back. She gave her own silent prayers as she recalled that Shino and her cousin, Neji, had also remained behind in order to give them more time.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blood was everywhere, he was so close to loosing…but by some miracle, he cut the snake off by his head. Orochimaru was no longer in existence. He fell to the dirt floor in exhaustion as he stared at the pile of blood that was slowly forming around Orochimaru's dead body.

"I did it. Orochimaru's dead." He said into the ear piece.

A relieved sigh was heard from the other end. The hokage seemed to have regained some hope that they could win. Sasuke was tired and wanted to sleep after that long battle but Tsunade had more questions for him.

"Any word from Sakura?"

His heart began to pick up its pace. 'Sakura? She's here?'

"Didn't she leave with the others?"

"No, her orders were to take down Kabuto and the Earth's leader."

Sasuke recalled seeing Kabuto's dead body on the way to find Orochimaru but there were no signs of Sakura.

"Kabuto's dead; I saw his body while scouting for Orochimaru."

"Then she must be fighting the Tsuchikage."

"Can't you get through to her?"

"Her earpiece was destroyed earlier in the battles. We lost contact when she took off after Kabuto."

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he urged his body to stand. He had to try to find her, no matter what.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

She had won, but at a price. Blood was flowing everywhere and she didn't have enough chakra to repair her wounds. She managed to stumble over to a tree; ironically it was a dogwood that held beautiful cherry blossoms. She leaned against it and closed her jade eyes; she was waiting for it to all be over.

"Sakura…"

The whisper came out worried but she didn't bother to open her eyes and see who it was. She knew that whoever they were, they couldn't do anything to save her. She needed to be treated by a medic and stat.

"…I'll save you."

She felt someone pick her up into a strong but gentle embrace as they cradled her in their arms. She was feeling the wind whip against her skin in torrents as she tried to tell them that it was pointless. Sadly, whoever it was that was carrying her, was a very stubborn person.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Sometimes in life you never get a second chance; so, always use your first opportunity to its fullest.

Don't let something good pass you bye.

Never allow yourself to regret a decision and never allow yourself to have regrets.

Always cherish the time that you are allotted in life; you never know when it might end.

Always cherish the people in your life; you never know when they might go.

Always tell the ones you love that you love them; Sasuke did…in the end…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The room was white and everything seemed too cleanly. A blonde haired boy was sleeping in an armchair with a raven haired girl. A vase of lilies sat lazily beside her hospital bed. Warmth that seemed suffocating had engulfed her as she felt a sleight weight on her stomach. She tried to see what it was but she couldn't move. A musky scent filled her senses as the warmth moved.

"You're awake?" The voice seemed happy but surprised. She knew that she knew that voice somewhere. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Yeah, it was definitely him.

"Did you save me?"

There was a momentary silence as Sasuke's face came into view of her half-lidded eyes. He looked like a mess. He had bandages of his own surrounding his arms and forehead; his battle with Orochimaru must have been tough.

"No." His voice was just as monotone as ever as it delivered its monosyllables. She didn't really expect him to say anything else and so she was surprised when he did. "Gaara saved you."

She quickly comprehended that the voice that she heard earlier was Gaara's and not Sasuke's. She was admittedly, a bit disappointed; she was hoping that Sasuke still cared for her.

"Tell him thank you for me then."

"Hn."

He removed his weight from her bed as well as his provided warmth and began to walk towards the door in a nonchalance that only an Uchiha can accomplish.

"You're leaving?" He couldn't help but interpret the slight change of her tone as disappointment. He decided to play along.

"You're alive now, aren't you? I have no other reason to stay."

A single thought passed through Sakura's scattered brain as she looked underneath the meaning of his words.

"You care!" A shocked silence, "You actually care about what happens to me!"

"Hn; so?"

She wanted to jump for joy and shout at the top of her lungs; instead, though, se opted for attempting to get out of bed and then falling in her beloved Uchiha's arms. He held her close to him as their lips were only centimeters apart.

"You're wrong," She was about to pull away, "I don't care; I love you."

Finally their lips met.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Time goes by slowly for humans but for the rest of the world itself they are merely a blink of the eye before they're gone. As time does to most things, it washes away the footprints of man. Life's just too short to let love pass you bye.

So, it's lucky for Sasuke that he **was **given that second chance if not third and that he now has all the time in the world to be with her.

Cause you know what they say:

'_Love makes time stand still.'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Kate: OMG, I was so bored when I wrote this! I'm hoping it's not as bad as I think it is and I hope to get some good reviews on this…one or two maybe… I was just so bored and I didn't know what to write and so I started writing off the top of my head and this is where it lead me…too this…-tear- I'm ashamed to call it a story. Well, R&R**


End file.
